Tomato
by Aquatic Smores
Summary: A One-shot and a duel with JuneLuxray2. Tucker learns to never make fun of tomatoes... ever...


**[... yeah, its a one-shot. So feel free to run since its my first one. I challeged JuneLuxray2 to a duel and she said to do a story with tomatoes and I said for her to do something with lobster. Also, most of these jokes came from, well, the internet XD **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! SO PUT AWAY YOUR TOMATOES!]**

"So, what did the termites eat for breakfast? Come on anyone?" Tucker said to his audience.

"Oh god Tucker," Danny Fenton face palmed and sunk into his seat. He was completely against having Tucker go on stage during the talent show, but Tucker insisted. He wanted to show people he was better at other things than technology, and so he was up there… putting the crowd to sleep. Well, it was either terrible jokes or singing, and Danny was glad Tucker didn't choose singing.

"Oakmeal!" Tucker just laughed at that poorly planned joke while several people in the crowd just groaned. "Okay, I'll do another. What do you say when a dog runs away? DOG-GONE!"

"Somebody kill me now," Sam just groaned and sunk into her seat also. Why did she let Tucker go on stage, WHY?

"Hey, it could be worst… he could be singing," Danny pointed out and sighed. I really hope he doesn't sing.

"Not unless there's a singing joke," Sam groaned and buried her face in her hands. Danny's pupils dilated and he started to sweat. Oh god, no Tucker, please no…

"How do you fix a broken pizza? USE TOMATO PASTE!" Tucker just laughed and he fell to the floor laughing. "What's red and not there? Not tomatoes!" Tucker pounded the floor and held his sides. Several people stared at him with their mouths open. He did not just make fun of tomatoes. Not on Tomato Friday. Danny just cringed. Oh wait, things could be worse than Tucker's singing.

"Did he just make fun of tomatoes?" A teen wearing a tomato t-shirt muttered and his eye twitched.

"What's red and sits in the corner? A NAUGHTY TOMATO! That's not how pronounce tomato," Tucker rolled on the floor laughing and held his sides. Several people got out of their seat and took aim.

"Well, I can see what's coming next," Sam told Danny. Danny just nodded, grabbed Sam by the shoulder and went intangible.

"What did one tomato say to the other? CATCH-" Tucker wasn't able to say the rest of his sentence, because someone threw a tomato in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF TOMATOES! ON TOMATO DAY EVEN! You sir, have no heart," The kid with the tomato t-shirt glared and held a couple tomatoes. Several other people nodded and held tomatoes in their hands.

"Wait, today was Tomato Friday? I THOUGHT IT WAS NEXT FRIDAY!" Tucker moaned and fell to his knees dramatically.

"NO! NEXT WEEK IS COUSTUME FRIDAY!" Another teenager yelled at him and threw a tomato at Tucker, which barely missed him. Tucker got onto his feet and ran for his life. Several teenagers got up from their seats and chased after him. Tucker fled into the hallway and hid behind the corner.

"Aw man, I knew I should've sung 'Circus' by Brittney Spears." Tucker peaked from behind the corner and looked to see if anyone followed him.

"No, they still would've thrown tomatoes at you," A sarcastic voice said behind him. Tucker screamed and turned around covering his eyes and saying 'Not the face'!

"Tucker, we're not gonna throw tomatoes at you," Another familiar voice said. Tucker peaked through his fingers and saw Sam and Danny in his ghost form glaring at him.

"Guy, oh man am I glad to see you guys." Tucker was so compelled in happiness, that he hugged his two best friends. They came to rescue me from the angry mob that loves tomatoes, Tucker thought. Wow, there's something I never thought I'd think.

"Tucker, did you have to make fun of tomatoes on a national holiday?" Danny questioned.

"Well, I forgot it was Tomato Friday. PLUS, I had some killer jokes!"

"Yeah, jokes that bored us to death," Sam said in an 'I'm not amused' tone.

"So, can you guys get me out of here before that tomato loving mob comes and pelts me to death with a vegetable?"

"Actually, it's also considered a fruit," Sam added.

"FFF- yeah right Sam, why would a tomato be a fruit? Really?" Tucker raised his eyebrow at Sam and crossed his arms. Sam, meanwhile, glared at the beret-wearing teen.

"Okay, I'll get you out of here… on one condition," Danny said and gave a sly smile.

"Uh, what's that?"

"Me and Sam can throw tomatoes at you," Danny grinned evilly and had a flashlight shown under his face, giving him a scary aura.

"WHAT?" Tucker was surprised.

"What? We never threw tomatoes at any one before," Danny threw the flashlight from nowhere away and he and Sam pulled out a couple tomatoes.

"WHAT? Some friends you-" That was the last thing he said before his world went red and he found himself falling… falling… _falling…_

"AHHHHH!" Tucker woke up from his sleep and clutched his sheets, until he looked around the room and sighed in relief. "Oh halleluiah, it was a dream," Tucker sighed and put on his glasses. When he saw what was in front of him, he screamed. It was…

.

.

… a tomato.

**[*hides under a blanket* DON'T SHOOT! I'M SOOORRRRRYYYYYY *gets buried under tomatoes*]**


End file.
